


Many Happy Returns

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Multi, faint angsty past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: Prompt fic: gift giving





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadzibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/gifts).



“Hey, Duke, what are you doing tomorrow?” Audrey asked as they headed back to drop Duke off at the Rouge.

“Tomorrow?  Spend the morning working on the Rouge then take the dinner shift at the Gull.  Presuming there’s not some new crisis, obviously – never a safe bet.”

“Really?”

Duke gave her an odd look.  “Yeah.  Why?”

“Never mind.  Think we can stop by the Rouge after closing time?”

Duke grinned.  “Think I could find that agreeable.  I’ll bring home some of the special.”

“We’ll bring a bottle or two of wine,” Nathan offered.

“Ooh, fancy occasion!  I’ll text you recommended pairings, but get whatever you like.”

“Will do.  Don’t work too hard,” Nathan told him as they pulled up to the dock.

“I never do,” Duke gave each of his lovers a kiss before slipping out of the Bronco.

“Is it just me, or was that weird?” Audrey asked.

“Definitely weird,” Nathan agreed.  “It’s like he doesn’t remember.”

“There are so many ugly implications in that, I don’t even want to think about it,” Audrey frowned.

“Always seems there’s some ugly secret explaining everything about him,” Nathan shook his head.

“I know.  But tomorrow we can start on making this one something better, at least.”

**

They both agreed that Duke would not be a good person to surprise, so they waited for him to arrive home before heading over with two bottles of wine, one of champagne, a  _ very _ nice double-chocolate cake, and two brightly wrapped gifts.

Duke let them in and greeted them with kisses, leading the way down to the galley.  They set the bags down before Audrey turned to Duke with a grin.  “Happy birthday, Duke!

Duke blinked, his eyes darting to his (unmarked) wall calendar.  “Huh.  So it is.”

“Don’t keep track?” Nathan asked quietly.

Duke shrugged.  “No one ever made a big deal of it, so I figured, why should I?” he explained with deliberate nonchalance.  “You guys really didn’t have to do anything.”

“Think we really did,” Nathan shook his head.

Audrey nodded.  “As if I was going to miss the chance to return the favor, after you went all out for me.  However wrong it went.”

“It’s not like I set that whole thing up by myself,” Duke protested.

“Close enough,” Audrey grinned impishly and set a party hat on his head.

Duke chuckled and bowed his head a little to make it easier, good-humoredly accepting his role as the guest of honor.

Nathan grinned.  “Guess if you  _ really _ don’t want this cake from Rosemary’s, we could just eat it ourselves.”

“You got a cake?  From Rosemary’s?” Duke peeked in the bag.

“After dinner, Duke,” Audrey scolded playfully.

“Hell with that, haven’t you ever heard of ‘life is uncertain - eat dessert first’?”

“He  _ is _ the birthday boy,” Nathan pointed out.

“Fine, go ahead and spoil your appetite,” Audrey laughed.

**

A little while later, following the consumption of cake, wine, and dinner (in that order), they settled on the couch.  Audrey pulled out the two gifts – one box and one large, thick envelope.  “So, we got you both a serious gift, which you may or may not choose to accept, and a less serious gift.  Which do you want to open first?”

“Less serious, definitely,” Duke said at once.

Nathan handed him the box, and Duke tore off the wrapping with childlike glee.  It was full of little jars wrapped in tissue paper.  “Fenugreek, sumac, ajowan, grains of paradise…” Duke read off the labels of the first few.  “Did you guys get me weird spices?”

Audrey grinned, a little sheepishly.  “Yeah.  We went to that website you like and got a whole bunch of really obscure stuff because you’re always saying how you’re curious and would like to experiment but can’t bring yourself to buy them just to play with.”

“Least, we think they’re obscure.  Not exactly coming from a place of worldly gourmet experience, here,” Nathan gave him a little lopsided smile.

“This is terrific, I will have so much fun with these,” Duke said happily.  “Once I come up with something good I’ll make sure you get to try it, even if it’s nothing that ever makes its way onto the Gull’s menu.”

“You’re so sweet,” Audrey smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Ready for the serious one?” Nathan held up the envelope.

“Not really, but…” Duke took it and opened it, sliding out the papers and reading them over while Audrey and Nathan sat tensely awaiting his reaction.

“Guys…” Duke said slowly.  “This is a contract for independent consulting work for Haven PD.”

“Nothing’s official,” Nathan blurted anxiously.  “In case you didn’t want it.”

“But we’ve talked to Dwight.  We can make it work, if you do,” Audrey added.  “We thought it was past time you deserved to be recognized for your contributions.  And paid, too, as you’ve rightfully pointed out.”

“I was joking, I never seriously meant you should pay me for helping with the Troubles.  Of course I helped, and decent person would.  What kind of asshole would I be if I’d told you to go to hell because it wasn’t my problem?”

“The exact kind of asshole you keep claiming to be,” Nathan said dryly. 

“Then you wonder why no one believes you, even after you’ve sacrificed your time, effort, money, and health helping us and the town,” Audrey ran her fingers through Duke’s hair.

Duke shifted uncomfortably.  “Look, there’s some things you just don’t do.  That’s all.”

“We get it,” Nathan said quietly.  “You have a reputation, and it might not help you if word gets around you’re now on good terms with the law in this town.  We can do this on the down low, or not at all.”

“We just thought you deserved a choice,” Audrey said gently.  “If you’re not comfortable with this, we completely understand, you won’t hurt our feelings by declining.  But people in Haven have looked down on you for so long and they’re  _ wrong _ , Duke, you’re none of what they think you are.  You deserved to be recognized, to be appreciated, to be respected.”

“And not just by us,” Nathan agreed.  “You’re a hero and Haven should damn well accept that.”

Duke wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them close, holding on tightly.  In a voice that was suspiciously choked, he said “What the hell, I did claim I was going legit.”

 


End file.
